Bending Rules
by Cindy Ryan
Summary: Tiva. Sequel to Tradition. Ziva and Tony run into trouble on the way home which makes them take a chance at what they have.
1. Chapter 1

This is a sequel to my one shot posted last month titled 'Tradition'.

Title: Bending Rules  
Author: Cindy Ryan  
Spoilers: Everything's fair game  
Pairings: Tiva  
Author's notes: I've always suspected that Tony knew of Ziva's injuries in Morocco so it's mentioned in this fic. Also this story picks up right  
where Tradition left off.

Tony Dinozzo cursed as he felt the wheel suddenly jerk away from his hands. The car fishtailed on the icy snowy road as he fought to control it.

"Tony, look out!"Ziva shouted as she saw the late model pick up truck in front of them was having the same problem as they were and was now in a spin.

They had almost made it to Ziva's apartment…..six blocks away when the snow and wind had picked up and the road conditions deteriorated rapidly. Two inches were already on the ground The wind was making what few tire tracks there were slick.

Tony had just gotten his car under control when the spinning truck ahead of them collided with his front bumper.

"Hang on."Tony ordered as his car slid toward the guard rail of the overpass they were on.

Unfortunately that guard rail was in the path of oncoming traffic. Tony jerked the wheel to avoid a cab. They missed a head on collision but the cab clipped the back bumper of Tony's car causing them to spin and slam into the guard rail.

"Good thing we weren't going the speed limit. I'm going to start billing the Navy for my cars."Tony muttered as he gingerly touched his left cheek where he felt blood dripping as he pressed his airbag down toward the steering wheel.

When silence answered him Tony spun in his seat

"Ziva!"Tony called anxiously as he saw his partner slumped against the door.

Tony swore as his seatbelt remained lodged not budging. He slipped the shoulder strap off and scooted as close to Ziva as he could. He could see a nasty cut across her forehead and one on her chin.

His fingers went to her neck feeling for a pulse and was relieved to find a strong one.

Tony reached for his cell phone but heard sirens approaching, somebody else had already called it in.

Tony gently caressed Ziva's right cheek. She groaned and turned toward his touch but her eyes remained closed.

"Come on, Ziva."Tony whispered. "Open those beautiful brown eyes for me…..please."

Ziva blinked her eyes open but they just as quickly drifted closed.

Tony was beginning to wonder if he was a jinx. It seemed every woman that entered his life ended up hurt some how.  
With Ziva that was one thing that he never wanted…..to cause her pain.

"Come on, Ziva, talk to me."Tony begged as he heard the ambulance scream to a stop. "Or are you waiting for the male paramedics to flirt with you because you know I'll strong arm anyone who tries. Ziva….."

After a long moment the dark haired woman's eyes fluttered open and focused. "Tony?"

"Yeah….right here."Tony replied quietly relief clearly in his voice."You'll be fine….paramedics just got here."

Memories came back to Ziva in a flash:  
Kissing Tony.  
Snow.  
Cars spinning….

Headlights splashed across and Ziva saw the blood on his face. She reached toward him.

"Are you alright?"Ziva asked as her fingers brushed his skin.

Tony inhaled at her touch his mind flashing back to their kiss earlier that night. The way her lips had felt against his.

"Isn't that supposed to be my line?"Tony asked with a grin as he caught her frown. "I'm okay….how's the head?"

"Not crumbling in half."Ziva muttered as her eyes drifted closed.

"Splitting in half."Tony corrected automatically then he saw her eyes were closed once more and he gently squeezed her hand. "Stay awake for me…"

Just then a uniformed police officer tapped on the window. Tony pushed the button and the passenger window rolled down.

"Everybody okay here?"

Tony shook his head. "She was knocked out."

"Hang tight I'll get the paramedics over here. This turned into a six car pile up so they're sending another bus."

Tony pulled out his badge and flipped it open anything to get Ziva farther up the line. "We're NCIS."

The blond haired man nodded as he pushed away from the car. "I'll be right back. Keep her awake."

"Tony."Ziva admonished as she opened her eyes. "That was not necessary."

Tony shrugged as he replaced his badge wincing as the bottom half of the seatbelt cut into his waist.

"Have to bend the rules sometimes, Ziva. You're hurt."

Ziva struggled to sit up. "So are other people…..I just hit my head….I have been in explosions…."

"Don't remind me."Tony countered as he clearly remembered the call from Gibbs telling him she'd been injured while undercover but was fine. One of the many things he hated about being stuck on that ship was finding everything out after the fact.

Tony placed a gentle hand on her shoulder as she tried to move again. "Easy."

Ziva shivered from the cold and Tony mentally kicked himself for not rolling the window back up after the cop left. He reached for the button just as two paramedics appeared at the passenger side window.

The younger of the two men smiled. "We'll get you to the hospital and….."

Ziva shook her head wincing as things around her spun. "I do not need the hospital."

"Let's get you over to the ambulance and check you out."The older black haired paramedic urged as he leaned in to check Ziva's vitals.

Tony finally got his seatbelt off and together he and the paramedics got Ziva over to the ambulance.

Ten minutes later Tony huddled deeper into the gray blanket as he leaned against the open ambulance door. A bandage was across the cut on his cheek and the uniformed cop from earlier was taking his statement.

Tony answered the questions but his mind and gaze kept drifting to Ziva a few feet away. Her legs dangling off the back of the ambulance a blanket around her shoulders as the younger paramedic shined a penlight in her eyes.

"The driver ahead of you hit black ice."

Tony dragged his attention back to the cop. "The one spot that wasn't covered with snow, huh?"

The cop smiled. "Apparently. We'll have your car towed and here's a copy of his insurance information….and the cab driver's"

Tony looked back at his car and winced thankful that it hadn't been a hit and run. The front bumper of his baby was completely pressed in and part of the back bumper was dented where the cab had clipped them.

"Thanks."Tony replied as he took the papers and put them in his jacket pocket.

"Have a merry Christmas."The cop said as he left and headed toward another victim.

"You too."Tony acknowledged as he turned and moved back to his partner.

"Can I take her home?"Tony asked the paramedic once he reached Ziva.

The paramedic nodded. "She has a mild concussion and a bruised collar bone. Everybody involved was lucky."

"Yeah we were."Tony replied as he met Ziva's weary gaze. He offered her a hand and surprisingly she accepted it and carefully stepped out of the ambulance. "Come on, let's get you home."


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Bending Rules  
Author: Cindy Ryan  
Spoilers: Everything's fair game  
Pairings: Tiva

Tony and Ziva thanked the uniformed officer that dropped them off at her apartment. Her cold fingers fumbled for the keys. Once they were out of her purse she saw Tony reach for them but she stubbornly thrust them into the lock and turned the key pushing the door open.

Tony followed her inside and she closed the door. He stepped towards her and she stepped away.

She didn't want to deal with his closeness…..  
He'd already broken her defenses……

She'd given in and now everything had changed and she simply did not have the energy to deal with it.  
Ziva liked the life she had built in Washington and she did not want to lose it.

"I am sorry about your car, Tony."Ziva apologized as she shrugged out of her coat and walked over to the closet to hang it up.

"It wasn't your fault, Ziva."

"If you had not been taking me home….."

Tony closed the space between them in one stride and captured her mouth with his. The kiss deepened and he pushed her back against the wall by the closet.  
He couldn't get enough….

Ziva broke the kiss and untangled herself from his arms. "Tony, I am tired….you must go."

"We need to talk."Tony countered as he followed her to the kitchen.

Ziva put some hot water into a kettle and set it on the stove to boil. "Whatever we may feel…..Gibbs will not allow…..rule twelve….."

Tony's heart beat quickened at his partner's statement. Did that mean she actually felt something for him beyond friendship?

Tony gently placed his hands on Ziva's shoulders and turned her to face him. "We've danced around this too long, Ziva….I know you want this….."

"Tony….."

"He won't break the team up."Tony promised quietly his hands now cupping her face.

"You don't know that."

Tony took Ziva's right hand and led her over to the sofa.

"I know you think I only see you as a challenge."Tony began as they sat down.

Ziva's head was spinning….how could so much change in one day?

Tony held her hand in his for a moment watching how they melded together. Not missing the fact that she hadn't pulled away….that she hadn't slapped him….

"I know my timing sucks…"Tony continued as he met her gaze."I know I crossed a line today but I don't regret it and I don't think you do either….we have something here that's worth giving it a shot…."

Ziva studied her partner and in the first time since she'd known him she saw all the walls and barriers were gone. Saw nothing but truth…..nothing but pure emotion….

"You're serious."

Tony nodded.

Tentatively Ziva reached up and touched Tony's uninjured cheek. "Do you really think we can be partners all the time?"

Tony tucked a stray hair away from her face. "Yes….."

The kettle whistled on the stove.  
They both ignored it.

Not wanting to talk any longer.  
Not wanting to feel any longer….Ziva gave in to what she'd pushed away for so long. She leaned forward and kissed Tony hungrily

Tony moaned and pushed her back against the cushions his fingers entangled in her hair. The way her body felt under his was intoxicating…..addicting…..

Finally the need for air broke them apart and Ziva pushed herself into a sitting position. "Tony, you are making me light headed."

Tony couldn't keep the grin off his face. "Sorry."

Ziva returned his smile. "You are not."

"You're right I'm not."Tony replied as he took off his jacket and tossed it on the floor. "There's nothing I'd like more than to kiss you senseless every day."

Ziva settled back into the sofa studying Tony amazed at the change that'd come over her partner. She knew the losses had affected him deeply over the years but she'd always thought a part of Tony would never grow up.  
Maybe she was wrong…..

"That would be nice."Ziva murmured as she felt her eyes close. Tony's body heat and the softness of the cushions were a winning combination.

Tony placed a hand on Ziva's left cheek. "Ziva…..hey….you need to stay awake….Do you want me to get you a cup of tea?"

Ziva nodded as she pushed herself away from the cushions. "Yes…..but the box on the right not the left."

Tony went to the kitchen and turned off the stove. He found a yellow mug and poured the water into it then located the tea bag in question and put that in bringing it back to Ziva.

"Thank you."Ziva whispered as he pressed the warm mug into her hands. The warmth instantly flowed through the rest of her body warding off some of the chill.

Tony sat down next to her and wrapped her in his arms. Part of him was surprised there wasn't any awkwardness that it was natural.

Ziva snuggled back against Tony careful not to spill the tea. "So what are we going to do to keep me awake?"

Tony grinned. "I can think of one thing….."At her glare he laughed. "Your mind went right to the gutter didn't it? Talking, Ziva…..ask me anything you want."

"Anything?"Ziva repeated with a wicked smile.

Tony swallowed hard at her expression but nodded. "Anything."

For hours they sat on the sofa in each other's arms watching the snow fall. They talked abut anything and everything.

After a few minutes of companionable silence Ziva spoke as they watched the sun come up. "Tony, thank you."

"For what?"

"Taking care of me."Ziva replied as she rested her head against Tony's chest.

Tony smiled as he tightened his embrace. "Always, Ziva, always."

As they drifted off to sleep Tony knew Ziva was the best Christmas present he'd ever received.

end


End file.
